tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CaptainSparklez13
New Camp I Have Made A New Camp And PLz Join i really want this to be succsesful! Total Drama Replay is what its called 1. You NEED to sign your posts. It took forever for me to find you and respond to you. 2. No, you CANNOT advertise. Once or twice in chat or in PM on chat is fine, but don't overexessivley do it. People will not read your messages if you're prone to do it a ton of times. May Jubileus, The Creator, ''14:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC)'' Elimination Chart - Your Total Drama Island I love making elimination charts. I will update every time when needed. I'll be happy to accept the role if you accept my accepting acceptance. Thank you. Can't wait till the season starts TotalDramaFan2.0 (talk) 01:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC)TotalDramaFan2.0 Blog This is how to create a blog: At the top of your user page where it says things like "User", "Talk Page", and so on, there's a section titled "Blog". Just click on it, and you'll see a message that says, "This user has no blogs. Write one now!" Click the link. Then go from there. Always happy to help! ParaGoomba348 for President! 02:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) For signatures, you have to go to the right-hand corner of the screen, where your username and avatar are shown. Don't click on it! Just hover the cursor over the arrow, and a menu will pop up under it. In the menu, you'll see "My talk", "My preferences", "Help", and "Log Out". Click "My preferences". When you do, you'll see a list of things you can edit. One of these is "signature". In the box provided, just write in it what you want to be your signature. Once again, happy to help. ParaGoomba348 for President! 02:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Blank Warning. The challenge is simply describe a Halloween costume that you would wear, it's not very hard... I just dont want to have a major challenge when many users might be affected by the storm. [[User:Fyrexx|''♔ ~ Fyre ~ ♕ ]]Living in a Fairy Tale 23:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Dude, meet me on the chat Survivor321 16:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude, the challenge is starting in Beach Redemption 2. Get on the skis Survivor321 01:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) See me at the chat. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 23:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No, not really. CodyDuncanFan97 01:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Dude, meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 20:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC Dude, meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 02:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the Elements Read #8. Please stahp. You got elemenated pretty late in the game, actually. The final 5 is nothing to sneeze at. Please stahp raging. You want to win? Then sign up next season. Sorry if this is harsh, I just woke up. Myed Out! TDFan16 cannot use his charaters on Total drama rewind, i was wondering if u would like them. heres a link http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Rewind Thanks, Liamliamliam (talk) 17:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Dude what's that server ip again? da berry's leaf (talk) 01:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I 3 days.D-Scope is dead, now Leon is ready to party! 03:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) First Warning: While you should already be aware of this, due to your own actions I will try to keep this notice short. As a user on the camps wiki, you are expected to know the rules of the wiki, and to follow them. The rules, can be found here. I understand the entire situation to the best of my abilities, and for that you won't be banned, so please do consider this a first offence, and be wary of your actions following. The following are the rules you've broken; *General Rule 3: After being eliminated, both you and Sora seem to be causing quite a fuss about a minor incident instead of talking it out with one another. *General Rule 8/Camp Participant Rule 5: After being eliminated, you continued to edit in a camp you are not a part of, instead of posting on the talk-page, or Sora's talk-page. *Camp Participant Rule 8: After being eliminated, you not only pestered the camp host, but other users in the camp, instead of taking it straight up with an admin who would resolve the situation. [[User:Fyrexx|♔ ~ Fyre ~ ♕ ]] Living in a Fairy Tale 12:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on the chat. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 00:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) It's voting time in Total Drama Clash of the Digital Video Games. You are Link and Luigi, correct? Make sure to vote before 5:00 today or you miss your chance. Thanks for participating. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 17:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 In Total Drama Zelda, both voted for Zwei. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 23:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Mike, we are eliminating Owen next on BR 2. If he somehow wins immunity, Zoey goes I'm licensed to chill 01:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 17:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 22:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's your proof I have the proof! '''ORANGEBIRDMASTER2' Actually, it will be Vets vs Newbs. [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 23:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! The Next Season of BR has started! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 06:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's Duncan's 3rd place pic! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 18:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) vote out Tails, got it. - BlazeHead 51 Would you like to sign up for my new camp? Survivor 5C: Australia Please (Ashgraham2 (talk) 05:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC)) I am why? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 04:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure who do you want to debut as? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 04:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can be Duncan. You will debut in tonight's challenge at 8pm EST Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 16:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Duncan debuts in TDROTWT in tonight's challenge at 8pm EST Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor (talk) 19:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) hey Mike, Blaze here, Mario's gonna get voted out in Clash of the Digital Video Games if you don't help me out!, if you and Yoshi (Co.Green) want to make an alliance with me then you're gonna have to help me out!, please mate! - Blaze i would like to help you Mike but even if i changed my vote to Kirby everyone else's vote will stay the same, sorry mate. - Blaze The next challenge for Wiki Battle: The Return will begin Saturday 2/9/13 @ 5:00PM EST. If you can't make it please contact me ahead of time. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Emboar will vote for Kirby & Toon Link will vote ash, then ash will probably vote for kirby& that leaves a tie between ash & kirby - liamisgreat